ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/April 9: Will North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Be Box Office Fame?
Were not sure if North Pole Elementary: The Sequel is going to beat over the previous weekend of Clash of the Titans, which the film project to make over $60 to $70 million over its' opening weekend, as well as Why Did I Get Married Too? and The Last Song. The film will not play till April 9, 2010, along with Steve Carell and Tina Fay comedy movie Date Night, as well as Letters to God. Back in April 2008, North Pole Elementary was a box office hit, giving it $32 million on its' weekend opening, and grossed $155 million worldwide at the box office, with $79 million domestically. Last Year, Disney's previous film, Miley Cyrus' Hannah Montana: The Movie was a box office hit, when it crashed to theaters on April 10. The film open the same like North Pole Elementary: The Movie and grossed the same like it (worlwide and domestically), but $75 million as North Pole grossed $77 million, just $2 million higher than this one. North Pole Elementary: The Sequel is a musical film adaptation sequel to North Pole Elementary: The Movie back in 2008 based onto the popular franchise North Pole Elementary, which crashed to Disney Channel back in 2001. For the film, Sasha and the gang recieve their free spring break vacation to Disneyland, where it was filled with romance and laughter, that the students can ever done. The Disney movie gets a kicked off from Next Weekend's spring break, not the same amount of a record from the predicessor's Hannah Montana: The Movie, which opened April 10, 2009. The Disney movie will complete a box-office success against Steve Carell and Tina Fay comedy movie Date Night and The Losers, which were also releasing on that same day. Move out of the way from it's original date of July 16 or 14, 2010, as it can be seen in April, goodbye from Leonardo DiCaprio's Inception, which is also releasing on that same day. The Summer Disney movie is now kicking to The Spring Disney movie. For How to Train Your Dragon (March 26), Over the years since the success of the first Ice Age, March has morphed into a prime month for the launch of major computer-animated features: Robots in 2005, Ice Age: The Meltdown in 2006, Meet the Robinsons in 2007, Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! in 2008 and Monsters Vs. Aliens in 2009. Now comes How to Train Your Dragon from DreamWorks Animation, which produced Monsters Vs. Aliens as well as another series that included a dragon: Shrek. Dragon-centric movies haven't exactly burnt up the box office. Eragon's the highest-grossing one with $75 million, followed by Dragonheart at $51.4 million. But How to Train Your Dragon is gunning for broader family appeal, striking a tone that's more comparable to Lilo & Stitch (not coincidentally from the same director team), Shrek and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. It's also being pushed as a 3D event like Monsters Vs. Aliens, which launched with $59.3 million and ended up with $198.4 million. While How to Train Your Dragon doesn't immediately appear to have as concise or saleable a subject as Monsters Vs. Aliens, it is well-positioned to find a sizable audience. For The Last Song (March 31), debuted on Wednesday to better capitalize on the schools' Easter and spring breaks, grossing a solid $9.4 million in two days, and it plays on around 3,300 screens at 2,673 sites this weekend. Despite sticking to her music milieu, Last Song is Miley Cyrus' first non-Hannah Montana live-action feature and, lacking the full force of that built-in audience, is bound to have less initial interest out-of-the-gate. Hannah Montana The Movie raked in $32.3 million in its Easter weekend debut last year, but other Nicholas Sparks adaptations are better comparisons (A Walk to Remember, The Notebook), though Last Song may have come too close to the last Sparks movie, Dear John, which made a $30.5 million splash in its February debut. Clash of the Titans (April 2) is the intended colossus, striking over 5,200 screens at 3,777 venues. The mythological action picture got a jump on the weekend by debuting nationwide at 8 p.m. Thursday and grossed $4.2 million for the night (including midnight shows), which didn't rank in the pantheon of comparable starts but appeared to be in the same realm as 300's $2.5 million midnight launch. On the same weekend (non-Easter) last year, Fast and Furious courted a similar audience to Clash and accelerated to $71 million in three days flat, while the Easter opening record is held by Scary Movie 4 with $40.2 million. While Clash of the Titans is a remake of the popular 1981 movie of the same name, which grossed $41.1 million in its day (or the equivalent of around $115 million adjusted for ticket price inflation), it owes its existence and its positioning to the success of 300. Released in Spring 2007, 300 stormed the box office with a smashing $70.9 million first weekend on around 4,800 screens at 3,103 sites and ultimately racked up $210.6 million. Clash's sandy monster action also recalls The Mummy franchise, which is also known for sizable openings, especially its first two movies. Clash of the Titans' marketing has been ubiquitous, including an incongruous feature on Wednesday's American Idol that interspersed the movie's scenes with the singing show's contestants and judges. However, the ads have mostly focused on the adrenalin rush and the movie's biggest monster, the Kraken (particularly Liam Neeson's "Release the Kraken" line, repeated from the original), more than the story and characters (Avatar actor Sam Worthington has a minimal presence), aside from some vague reference to a battle between gods and men. 300's marketing, on the other hand, balanced the story and the spectacle. 300 fared better than Clash in Box Office Mojo's reader polls with a 57.7 percent "see it opening weekend" score, though Clash still has a muscular 50.7 percent rating. Originally scheduled opposite How to Train Your Dragon, Clash of the Titans was pushed back a week in order to join the 3D bandwagon with a conversion from 2D to 3D and to have a little 3D breathing room between it and Dragon. Despite the 3D competition, Clash managed to book 1,810 3D sites. Dragon actually added three 3D sites this weekend for a total of 2,181, and it will contend for second place due to its family appeal. It appears that Alice in Wonderland is bearing the brunt of Clash. Its 3D count drops from 1,436 theaters to around 600 this weekend. As a whole, though, Alice's theater count is down 404 to 2,980. Also opening nationwide Tyler Perry's Why Did I Get Married Too? (April 2) is unleashed on approximately 2,900 screens at 2,155 sites. Predecessor Tyler Perry's Why Did I Get Married? pulled in $21.4 million in its Oct. 2007 opening and closed with $55.2 million, which was a tad above average for the consistent Tyler Perry. Why Did I Get Married Too marks Perry's first non-Madea sequel, but the Madea movies grossed more with each release. Date Night (April 9), featuring NBC Thursday night comedy stars Steve Carell and Tina Fey, is the sole new nationwide release on April 9. While this is only Fey's second lead role, following the $60.5 million-grossing Baby Mama from 2008, Carell has starred in a number of widely-seen big screen movies, including The 40-Year-Old Virgin ($109.5 million) and Get Smart ($130.3 million). The marketing approach has put Carell and Fey front and center, hoping that this pairing is enough to bring in real date night crowds. The Runaways is currently scheduled for a nationwide expansion on April 9, though its weak $1.1 million first week in limited release may alter those plans. North Pole Elementary: The Sequel, Date Night, Dragon, Song, Titans and Married, get ready for Kick-Ass, when it hits theaters next weekend, and how much will that movie will make.